


[Podfic] Oh, Tony: A Fanmix

by RsCreighton



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fanmix, M/M, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, References to Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's a scientist and a flirt and his father's son. He's a train wreck, and a mess, and he never thinks he's good enough. Sometimes, he's a woman. It doesn't matter what he is in the end, because there are always way too many emotions for him to even deal with. But that's why music was invented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Oh, Tony: A Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, Tony: A Fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861096) by [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11). 



> Soooo, okay this one is a bit different, and kinda fun I hadn't heard a couple of these songs until I did this... LoL, I think it turned out pretty well. Sorry if some of the music parts are weird, it's not really my forte to being mixing music together and stuff. XD It's a whole mess of feels, and I think it's not bad... Keep in mind going into it, this is mostly music really with like 30 seconds of drabble ish ness inbetween each song, I mean each Drabble is connected to the song but still. XD So it's not your traditional fic. XD
> 
> Anyway, another giant thank you to Tito11, who without her blanketed permission to just go for it I would not have done so. LoL, I'm totally doing her Tribal!AU next, if some random one shot doesn't creep in and steal my soul, but by next big big thing is the Tribal!AU... XD Okay I'll stop talking now enjoy!

Title: Oh, Tony: A Fanmix

Author: Tito11

Reader: RsCreighton

Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe

Characters/Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

Summary: Tony's a scientist and a flirt and his father's son. He's a train wreck, and a mess, and he never thinks he's good enough. Sometimes, he's a woman. It doesn't matter what he is in the end, because there are always way too many emotions for him to even deal with. But that's why music was invented.[  
](861096)

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Warnings: Some AU!Genderswapping, References of child abuse, PTSD

Length: 00:30:10

Download:

[MP3 at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uzk3f96g4sjzst2/Oh_Tony_A_Fanmix.mp3)


End file.
